I Never
by bailey1ak
Summary: In the Pegasus Galaxy look, but never touch - never say no to a truth, or a dare - and never bet against a happy ending. R/K
1. Let's Suit Up

_**A/N: **__This was my attempt at a team story, but Ronon and Keller got away from me and so I embraced it. So… this story is a R/K story with lots of the team thrown in! Please review and let me know how the story is doing. Any type of criticism is helpful. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 4 - Quarantine.

**

* * *

**

1 - Let's Suit Up

Rodney walked down the hall towards the Armory. His mind had already skipped ahead to the planet they were visiting. He didn't look forward to going off-world all that often, but this was definitely an exception. He and Radek had discovered a reference to an Ancient outpost in the ancient database and although there was not much information on the planet, it did hold some promise of treasure due to the lengths they had to go to just to get to the planet. The team would have to take a Puddle Jumper and gate to a planet and then fly to the next closest planet.

Several teams had already scouted the planet and deemed it safe. What had Rodney almost skipping down the hall was that one of the teams had reported a facility that looked to be in great condition and had high energy readings. He was more excited than he wanted anyone to know. He was looking forward to exploring the Ancient outpost and hopefully making a new discovery, better yet, finding a ZPM.

As Rodney walked into the infirmary his excitement was dampened a bit to discover Cadman suiting up. "What are you doing, Cadman?"

"Why Rodney, I'm gearing up for our mission." She smirked knowing that Rodney wasn't happy to see her. His reaction was her fault. She knew they both had gained a respect for each other when they had unfortunately shared his body. But that didn't change the fact that she enjoyed needling the scientist. She watched Rodney whirl around to look at her CO.

"What is she talking about?" Rodney asked Sheppard while maintaining a glare that he was now giving both of them.

"Well Rodney, this is an exploring mission. That being said, I asked Cadman to accompany us in case there is any cool explosive-type stuff. I asked the good doctor to accompany us in case there is any cool medical-type stuff." Sheppard was using that exaggerated patience voice. "Lorne over there," he said pointing at the Major suiting up by Teyla and Ronon, "just didn't want to be left behind."

Lorne smirked at Sheppard's comment but spoke up anyway, "My team has been to the planet a few times now checking on the condition and safety of the planet so I thought you may want a tour guide."

"Well boys and girls," Sheppard called out to capture everyone's attention, "Let's meet at the gate in 5 minutes. I'm off now to help Doctor Keller get her gear to the gate. Ronon, you comin?" Sheppard shook his head and laughed as they turned to leave the room, "That woman packs so much, she seems to be under the impression that we run into a lot of trouble off-world."

Lorne had to chuckle, "At least the feeling's mutual."

* * *

Lorne, who was leading the way to the outpost, turned to walk backward as he talked. "The buildings start just around the next bend. We've gone into several of them…"

"You what!" sputtered Rodney.

"Calm down, McKay, we didn't touch anything. We merely assessed that the equipment was of Ancient Tech and noted it in our reports. My men wouldn't dream of bringing your wrath down on themselves," Lorne quickly assured while rolling his eyes.

"You just can't be too careful. Who knows what this tech is for. Makes you wonder what the Ancients had going on out here that would warrant this much secrecy and protection."

"Believe me Rodney, my guys with the gene have learned the hard way to be very careful."

Rodney looked a little relieved, but Lorne saw him turn his gaze on Sheppard and glare, "I wish all of our gene fortified personnel would exercise more caution."

"Hey, it is not like I try…" Sheppard began, only to be interrupted by a still ranting McKay.

"That is the problem, you need to leave the touching to us geniuses. It can get tiring to be constantly trying to fix things that you have touched." Rodney's hands were gesturing wildly by this time.

Lorne cringed as he saw the look on Cadman's face that said she was going to jump into this conversation.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Rodney, but I seem to recall your gene fortified self touching lots of things that you had no idea what they did." As Lorne watched McKay start to defend himself, he heard Cadman plunge ahead. "In fact the ascension machine you touched nearly killed you."

There was a pregnant pause in the bickering and so Lorne jumped in hoping to distract them all. "Well it looks like we have arrived. The three buildings are ahead."

"I don't detect any other life signs, but the building off to the right is emitting the strongest power readings." Rodney stated while studying his scanner.

"Ok," started Col. Sheppard, "Rodney, why don't you go check out the building on the right. I'll send Ronon with you so you don't have to worry about anyone _touching_ anything."

Rodney glared at Sheppard before turning back to his scanner screen and heading towards the building.

When Sheppard looked over at Ronon, he was glaring at him too. Sheppard glared back at Ronon for a second before lifting his shoulders in a shrug while smirking.

"The rest of us," Col. Sheppard continued, "will check out the other two buildings and meet up with Ronon and Rodney. Everyone stay alert."


	2. Imprisoned

_**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who read and especially those that reviewed. They put a silly grin on my face for hours and had my family rolling their eyes at me. I would love to see more reviews. __Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 4 - Quarantine.

**

* * *

**

2 – Imprisoned

Rodney could hear Ronon prowling around the facility. They'd been in this building for over an hour. The rest of the team should be here any minute and then they could entertain the big guy. Ronon had become bored within minutes and had not set still since they entered the building. Rodney was just glad that Ronon didn't have the gene.

Ronon wandered back into the control area. "Have you figured out what this place was yet?"

"Actually, yes, as a matter of fact, I have," Rodney said looking smugly up at Ronon. "It was a prison. Which actually makes a lot of sense. The Ancients would have needed some place long term to keep criminals and the two cells back on Atlantis wouldn't be a good solution." Rodney looked around the consoles, "It actually is genius. Like a Pegasus version of Alcatraz. There is no gate on this world which makes it hard to escape and low on the Wraith's radar."

"Pretty nice rooms for a prison," Ronon said gesturing towards the rooms lining the left side of the room.

"Yeah?" Rodney queried, looking over at the rooms.

"Well, the ones on Sateda were dark, sparse. Definitely not somewhere you want to spend any time," Ronon said while wandering back and peeking through one of the windows into a room. "It's wrong to see a cell with no bars," he threw over his shoulder.

Rodney walked over to Ronon and looked into one of the rooms. They did look kind of nice for a prison cell, but then this was Ancient design. They tended to make things look like a posh weekend spa, with all of the stained glass and things.

Rodney looked over at the door sensor and ran his hand over it. The room opened up for him and Ronon was immediately by his side, which attested to the big guy's boredom.

Ronon grinned at Rodney, as he wandered on into the room.

Rodney rolled his eyes and followed Ronon into the cell. Immediately the door closed behind him. Rodney whirled around, "No, no, no, no." Rodney's eyes went wide. "This is not happening."

Ronon was back at the scientist's side. "What did you do?"

"It's not my fault. Look, it must be one of the built-in safety protocols. With no one with the gene outside the cells it locked down," whined Rodney. "At least the rest of the team will be here soon. We'll just sit back and wait for John and Evan to get here."

Ronon walked up to the door and looked out. This is definitely not what he wanted to be doing. He backed up a couple of steps and assessed the door.

Rodney was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Ronon contemplating the door. As he watched Ronon reach for the door he yelled out, "No, Ronon, no…"

With a sudden flash of energy both men fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

As Col. Sheppard approached the building that Ronon and Rodney were checking out he turned to make sure that the rest of the team were still with him. Teyla and Lorne were discussing Torren's growth and recent antics. Cadman and Dr. Keller were bringing up the rear and judging by their giggles, he was sure it was girl talk. It was a little disconcerting to have your CMO and your explosives expert giggling.

Sheppard shook his head as he turned and continued into the building in front of him. As they all moved into the control room he noticed that it looked much like a small version of their control room back in Atlantis. As they all stood around checking out the control room he started to wonder where Ronon and Rodney had gotten to.

"Col. Sheppard," he heard Teyla call in a worried voice. When he looked up at her across the room, he saw her raise her P-90 cautiously. He sprinted over to her.

Lorne and Cadman did the same bringing their guns up as they rushed towards Teyla.

Sheppard stopped short when he saw McKay and Ronon lying on the ground inside what looked to be a cell. He waived his hand over the door and cautiously entered the room. Teyla was right behind him and they both leaned down to check for a pulse from the men on the ground.

"They are alive," Teyla proclaimed. "Dr. Keller…"

Jennifer entered the cell quickly followed by Cadman. She set her bags down before reaching for Rodney with Cadman's help and rolling him over. She opened one of her bags and began to get her gear out. "Can you guys roll him over too?" she asked pointing at Ronon. Lorne entered the cell to help Sheppard roll Ronon. Upon doing so the cell door closed.

"Oh, crap," Sheppard said as he breathed out.

Teyla walked over to the door and looked it over. She was joined by Cadman who assessed the door with a critical eye. Both women looked at each other before reaching out and grabbing any kind of hold they could on the door and giving it a tentative yank.

With a sudden flash of energy the remaining team members fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Ronon helped Sheppard to his feet as he came to. "What just happened, Rodney?" he asked as he shook his head to clear it.

"Well, the first go round, Paul Bunyan there," he said pointing behind John at Ronon, "tried to bust us out of here and the built-in safety protocols kicked in and sent an energy blast to knock us out. Basically neutralizing us as a potential threat."

Rodney looked around at the rest of the team. "I assume that you all came to our rescue and once everyone with a gene was in the cell it closed the door on you. You all probably made the same mistake and tried to break out and got knocked out also."

Rodney moved to place himself between everyone and the door. "Needless to say, we should not attempt to break out of here. The safety protocols shut the cell doors whenever there is no one outside the door with the gene. They also hit the room with an energy blast anytime someone from the inside tries to forcefully leave the cell."

Sheppard interrupted, "Am I hearing you correctly, Rodney? We are stuck in a prison cell?"

"Yes, this would be the Ancients answer to long term incarceration. It is actually a great set up, except… now we are stuck in here." Rodney looked around at the many unhappy faces looking at him expectantly. "Look, it's not like I want to be here either. We just need to wait until someone with the Ancient gene waves their hand in front of the door and lets us all out."

"It seems like a poor design to me," Sheppard complained looking around the room. "Wouldn't this happen a lot to the Ancients when interacting with the prisoners?"

"Not if their system of interaction with prisoners is similar to ours on Earth," Rodney said quite matter of factly. "There are probably two guards present whenever the door is opened and I am sure there are more guards and personel in the control area. The worst case scenario would be a guard getting knocked out by an energy blast now and then."

"And, how long 'til we miss our next check in?" Cadman asked.

"That would be five more hours," Lorne said while looking up from his watch.

"So," Keller began, "we are stuck in here for five more hours."

"Ok then, does anyone have a power bar, I'm beginning to feel faint," Rodney said, looking around the group expectantly.

Everyone rolled there eyes at Rodney while Ronon began to pace in the confined space.


	3. Let the Games Begin

_**A/N: **Thanks again for all of the reading and reviewing.Hope that this chapter is as humerous as it seemed in my head. Thank you so much Renisanz for all of you help with this story. __Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 4 - Quarantine.

**

* * *

**

3 – Let the Games Begin

Col. Sheppard had entertained himself wandering around the room like the others at first. It was a nice room actually. A bit smaller than his quarters on Atlantis, but then there was less furniture so the extra space wasn't needed. The ceiling was stained glass, he wasn't sure if it was covering the lighting or if it was a skylight, but it was quite remarkable. It was a cathedral type ceiling and the height allowed the room to feel much larger than it was. There were two beds built into the walls like floating shelves on opposing walls. The floating toilet-like contraption in the back corner completed the decor.

Rodney had taken a seat on a bed with his feet on the floor, while Jennifer had taken a spot next to his feet on the floor using the bed as a back rest. Lorne was standing next to the bed on the opposing wall with Cadman sitting in the middle of the bed and Teyla next to her. John watched from the back of the room as Ronon tried to pace in the small cell with six other people underfoot. As he watched Jennifer bring her legs to her chest in an attempt to stay away from the big guys feet he realized that they were going to need something to pass the remaining time.

"Does anyone have a deck of cards?" Sheppard asked as he walked closer to the group and took a seat on the floor between the two beds creating a loose semi-circle with the others already seated.

"There's a deck back in the Jumper," Lorne volunteered.

"Not helping," Sheppard complained. He looked over at the bags the Doc had brought with her. "Anything in there we could use, Dr. Keller?"

"What… oh, no, just medical supplies and equipment, sorry Colonel."

"That's alright, would those medical supplies include suckers?" he asked hopefully.

"Probably," she said pointing at the correct bag as he had already hopped up and was beginning to open up one of the bags. "If there are any in there they would be in one of the side pouches," she said while shaking her head and grinning.

"We could play truth or dare," Cadman volunteered with a smirk.

"Not in a million years," McKay spat out while glaring at Cadman. "Last time I got coerced into playing that game I ended up somehow losing my shoes and had to sing an Elvis tune over our headsets while we were overnighting it offworld. The Marines keeping guard on the perimeter of our camp still smirk and/or hum "I Can't Help Falling in Love with You", every time I pass them in the halls."

Sheppard shifted the sucker to his cheek and cleared his throat in an attempt not to laugh out loud. "How about a game of _I Never_." He got a few blank stares as he looked around the room, but continued. "Look, for those of you who don't know how to play I will explain." He motioned for Ronon to come take a seat. "We'll go around the room and each say something that we've never done. You want try to make it something that you think a majority of the people have done because they lose if they have done the thing you have never done."

Sheppard watched Ronon sit on the floor near Jennifer and lean his back against the bed mimicking her position. He had been meaning to ask Ronon if there was something going on he should know about. He had noticed an increasing number of times that he saw Ronon near or with the Doc and it had his curiosity piqued. Once Ronon was settled Sheppard continued, "So everyone, hold up all ten of your fingers." His own hands where held up as if in surrender. "Each time you lose a round you put down one finger. The last person with a finger up wins the game. Hopefully we are missed and rescued before then."

"In case anyone is still confused, I'll go first," he stated while looking at a scowling Ronon.

"I never… fell under Lucius' spell and became infatuated with him." Sheppard finished this looking quite smug. As he looked around the room he noticed that the only one smirking was Cadman.

"Will you let it go already!" answered Keller as she glared at Sheppard.

"That is so not fair," Rodney lamented. "Not all of us were fortunate enough to have a cold at the time."

"All you had to do, Rodney, was stay away from him while I was gone like I asked. You'd still have ten fingers to hold up right now."

"Yeah, well, at least I was not in line to become wife number seven," Rodney said trying to spread the wealth a little as he turned toward Teyla.

"I do not see how revisiting the event is going to change the outcome of this round, Rodney?" Teyla mused.

When she noticed Jennifer giggling she cleared her throat and continued, "I am sure that once Lucius had married Elizabeth and I that you would have been on his list to propose to," she said while raising an eyebrow at Jennifer.

Jennifer blushed and began to open her mouth but John jumped in interrupting. "So Teyla, looks like it's your turn." He had only been looking to pass the time, not stir the pot.

"Ok," while holding up nine fingers Teyla took one last look around the circle. "I never… was born on Earth."

"Ok," started John wryly as he lowered one of his fingers, "I see that Teyla understands how this game works."

"Yes, John, I think that I have the hang of it." Teyla looked over at Ronon and the two of them smirked at each other.

"I wouldn't start patting yourselves on the back just yet," Rodney complained through a tight smile at the pair, while only holding up eight fingers. "That question can easily be reversed and take out the dynamic duo of the Pegasus galaxy in a later round."

Lorne tried to ignore the conversation. He was next and was having trouble thinking up something that would knock a few fingers down. Unfortunately, like most those that he was stuck in this cell with, he had done and seen an awful lot in his lifetime.

He looked around the group hoping for some inspiration. Obviously _never been incarcerated_ was off the table now. Not that he would have been able to use it due to their many encounters with the Wraith, but at least now Doc or Cadman couldn't us it against any of them either. He chuckled to himself, but it went unnoticed as everyone continued to squawk at each other.

Lorne cleared his throat, "I think that makes it my turn." Everyone turned and looked at Lorne expectantly and he began to wish that he had waited until he had thought of what he was going to say. "I never… um… I never was a member of SGA1."

Lorne cringed as Rodney glared at him while lowering a third finger. "What?" Lorne whined, "I am not very good at these kinds of games. Be thankful that I could think of one at all."

Jennifer piped in, "It wasn't such a bad one."

"Maybe for you," Rodney harrumphed.

Cadman joined in, "Actually, it works for me too."

"Yeah, yeah, it's about as original as _I've never been male or I've never been female_. You can see the un-originality of this train of statements," Rodney gestured wildly.

"Sure," Cadman quipped, "you're making me wonder which one you are going to use on your turn."

Rodney's mouth fell open, but before he could get a word out Laura continued, "Yea, it's my turn."

She rubbed her hands together like a mad scientist. She speared Jennifer with a look before speaking. She had been trying to get Jennifer to tell her what had happened during the citywide quarantine for months, but Jennifer kept telling her nothing. But, if the blush she always wore at that question was any indication, then something did happen. "Well," she looked back at Rodney, "Since we can't play truth or dare I'll just have to be creative."

Jennifer's eyes went wide with worry. _This was not going to be good_ she thought. Laura was never very tactful.

Cadman cleared her throat before stating in a sing-song voice, "I never…kissed… innocently or not… anyone in this room."

Cadman's eyes were trained on Jennifer and her mouth fell open when she saw Jennifer reluctantly put down her third finger. Because she was concentrating so hard on Jennifer she missed the quick flick of eye contact between John and Teyla.

Cadman's eyes did move from Jennifer to Ronon and she was even more surprised to see that he had not dropped a finger, but upon looking around the room noticed that John had also dropped a finger. "Well, not exactly the results I was expecting, but I think this game just got a little more interesting."

Ronon had stiffened when he saw Jennifer lower one of her fingers. When he looked at the other three men to see who she had kissed he was disappointed to see John lowering a finger. It was always John. For some reason, most women seemed to be taken with the man.

Sheppard tried to make eye contact with Ronon. He didn't want the big guy to think what he was obviously thinking. Since he and Teyla had promised never to speak of the incident again, Ronon didn't know that John had kissed Teyla while under the influence of the retrovirus. Of course, interesting that Keller had kissed someone in the room.

Everyone's thinking was interrupted by Lorne's laughing. He had watched all of their reactions and could not contain himself. In one fell swoop, Cadman was able to reduce Atlantis' senior staff into insecure teenagers. "If you all could have seen each other's reactions," he broke off chuckling some more. "Boy, Cadman, you sure know how to up the tension." He snuck a look at Sheppard and Keller, only to find them both glaring back at him.

"Well then, it's a good thing that this isn't truth or dare, now isn't it," Sheppardcommented with a voice that on duty meant business, but in this situation wasn't doing much. But if he could get everyone to move on at least he could possibly save Teyla from some embarrassment. "I think that it is Rodney's turn."

Rodney looked around the room like he was about to pop a button. "Yes it is," he smiled as he began. "I never… ate an orange or lemon voluntarily."

There was a collective sigh heard all around the room as everyone else in the room had to put a finger down, while rolling their eyes.

"You know, Rodney," started Cadman, "that is almost cheating."

"It isn't any worse then the dynamic duo using Earth against us."

"There have been a few times you almost got to eat a lemon involuntarily though," growled Sheppard.

"You know," Rodney said while looking a little hurt, "it isn't nice to threaten me with death all the time."

"It's a good motivator." Ronon grunted.

"No one would ever purposely hurt you Rodney," Jennifer said exasperated.

"Jennifer is right," Teyla agreed, "They only threaten to tease you."

"IfI wanted you dead I would use the stunner," Ronon said with a smirk.

Rodney engaged in a glaring war with Ronon, while Jennifer cleared her throat. "I think it's my turn."

Jennifer had been debating about what never fact to use. She would love to get back at her supposed friend Laura, who still had eight fingers up, but she wasn't sure what never factshe would retaliate with when it was her turn again.

Jennifer decided to play it safe for now, "I never… have been scooped into Wraith storage." Everyone groaned again and lowered another finger.

"With the luck you have on missions," came Rodney's disbelieving voice, "I can't believe you are the only one here who has missed out on that particular joy. Most of us have gotten to experience it more than once."

"Much more then once," muttered Ronon.

"I think the fact that we are all here despite being swept up into Wraith storage is quite remarkable." Teyla looked at Sheppard and gave a slight nod. "I am quite grateful that we have survived the experience even once, let alone multiple times."

A somber voiced Sheppard spoke up, "Then there's Ford, I'd like to know how many times he's survived that."

Ronon just grunted not wanting to think to hard on that.

Rodney shuddered, "I'm not sure why anyone would willingly run into a dart's beam. The man is suicidal. I wonder when and where he'll pop up again."

Sheppard shook his head thinking of Ford. He regretted that he hadn't been able to help him any of the times they'd found him. "Well, it's your turn Ronon."

Between being born in the Pegasus Galaxy, a Wraith runner and on Sheppard's team there wasn't much he hadn't done. He had been trying to think of a way to take down the girls, but kept coming up either empty or with something that would take out the guys too.

When he looked back over at Cadman's smug face it dawned on him. "I never… have been to girl's poker night." He laughed when he saw each of them lower a finger, while turning calculating eyes on him. Teyla was the only glare that even gave him pause, but he knew she would not hold it against him next time they sparred.

"Well, that was a bit chauvinistic," Jennifer said while raising one of her eyebrows at him. He knew that she wasn't really upset by the smile on her face. Her smile could literally steal the air from his lungs. He wondered what her reaction would be if she ever realized her effect on him.

He shook it off when he heard Rodney's voice. "Suddenly glad we never had the time to crash that. Some of us are too busy saving the galaxy and your butts to take time out to play poker."

"You're just miffed because we never invited you," goaded Cadman while glaring at the scientist.

"Yeah, that's why we never came to poker night," Rodney retorted sarcastically.

"Hey boys and girls," Sheppard interrupted, "I think it is my turn again. So, what have I never done?" Sheppard had an evil gleam in his eye as he rubbed his chin in thought.


	4. Turn About is Fair Play

_**AN: **The reviews have been awesome! Hope this chapter lives up to the last. Enjoy!_

In case you are keeping track of the fingers remaining in play:  
Sheppard 5  
Teyla 5  
Lorne 6  
Cadman 6  
Rodney 6  
Jennifer 5  
Ronon 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 4 - Quarantine.

**

* * *

**

4 – Turn About is Fair Play

"Let's see," Sheppard gloated, "what've I never done? Hmm…"

"Get on with it already, Sheppard." Rodney didn't find this amusing. "There can't possibly be that many things that you haven't done that we have done."

"Well, Mr. Impatient, I can think of one," Sheppard said looking at Rodney with a bit of mirth in his smile. "I never… have kissed Carson."

Jennifer fell over laughing. Too bad she hadn't thought of that one. She could feel Ronon shaking with laughter next to her. She looked up to see Sheppard smiling, quite proud of himself.

"Hey, it's not like I had a choice." Rodney's voice broke and he swallowed in an attempt to sound less panicked. "Cadman forced my body to kiss Carson," Rodney whined before turning and glaring at Cadman.

"It wasn't that hard to make your body kiss Carson, now that I think about it," Cadman winked at him.

"I'm not the one that kissed Carson," Rodney whined. "Cadman kissed Carson but used my body to do it."

Lorne tried to bring his laughter under control, but it was still evident in his voice. "Your lips touched Carson's, I think that is the definition of a kiss, Doctor."

"We almost died," Rodney complained to Cadman. "You'd think that we could look at this in less of a childish way." Rodney looked at Teyla, "Please take your turn so that these idiots can get their minds off this tragic moment in my past."

"Alright, Rodney," Teyla relented, he had probably suffered enough. "What have I never done...? Well, I find I am at a loss." Teyla closed her eyes briefly and cleared her mind as if to try meditation, but almost immediately her eyes popped back open. "I never… was fed on by a Wraith."

John shuddered as he lowered a finger bringing his total number of fingers left to four. "I think we should get bonus points for having survived such a thing," he exclaimed.

Ronon nodded, "I agree, the side effects can be nasty." For him it had been devastating - turning on his friends, trying to have the same done to them, and the long, agonizing detox, what an awful thing to go through.

Ronon's agreement warmed John to his idea, "Yeah, like a do-over at least."

"You have got to be kidding me," Rodney whined. "By the time Todd was done with you, I think you ended up ahead of the whole age game. Talk about your anti-aging gimmick, I am sure that we could make some serious money if there was a way to market such a therapy. Its better then liposuction, a face-lift and Botox all rolled into one."

"Actually, Rodney, I think between living in the time dilation field where I aged, then gaining back from Todd while trying to escape from the Genii… I probably broke even."

"Yes, yes," Rodney waived him off while he contemplated the complexities of a Wraith anti-aging therapy. Keeping the Wraith energized would be a problem, though…"

"Knock it off, Rodney" Sheppard barked.

"What?" came Rodney's annoyed reply.

"There will be no Wraith anti-aging anything."

"I wasn't…"

Lorne cut him off. "Well, on that note I think it's my turn again. I spent too much time listening to you all bicker though so I'll need a second." He looked around the room at everyone until his eyes landed on Cadman. "Ok, here we go. I never… was a Marine."

Cadman stuck her tongue out at Lorne as she lowered her sixth finger. "You know, Major, it's my turn next."

"Yeah, I figured as much."

"And yet you were stupid anyways."

"Just self-preservation. The sooner you are out, the sooner I can breathe easy that I am safe from any potential embarrassment."

Sheppard spoke up in mock seriousness, "Major, we would all be in your debt."

Lorne smirked, but Cadman seemed unfazed.

"Well it is my turn, sirs," she said looking at each. "I never… had the Ancient or ATA gene."

Both Lorne and Sheppard groaned as they lowered a finger.

"What!" Rodney bellowed with a breaking voice. "I wasn't working against you. It was all them," he said pointing one hand at Sheppard and the other at Lorne.

"Well then," Cadman smirked, "I guess I was lucky."

Rodney lowered his sixth finger while grumbling the entire time about Flyboys and their attitudes, with no regards to those they drug into their messes.

Ronon who was shaking with mirth next to Rodney and got an evil glare from the scientist. Ronon just shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

"So, that would make it my turn now." Rodney ground out very matter of factly. "I never… was born in the Pegasus Galaxy."

Ronon glared at Rodney's smug face until the smuggness skittered away to be replaced with a look twinged with worry and guilt.

"It is just a game," Rodney quietly asserted trying to deflect some of Ronon's glare.

"Yes it is, Rodney," Teyla reassured him as she lowered her sixth finger. She gave Ronon a look and a raised eyebrow until his body visibly relaxed.

Sheppard grinned at the two. "It's not like the two of you shouldn't have seen that one coming." He turned to look at Jennifer. "That would make it your turn, Doc."

"Oh," she said startled. "I wasn't paying attention to that. Um…, well…, let's see…"

Jennifer could feel Ronon looking at her. She wished he wasn't sitting so close, it made her mind blank out at the worst times. "Ok, I have one." She peeked up at Ronon for a moment with a grin before looking around the room. "I never… have been stunned by Ronon's gun."

Ronon laughed out loud at that causing everyone in the room to laugh too.

As John lowered his eighth finger he commented, "I think the big guy enjoys using that gun on us."

Ronon was still smiling; he didn't confirm or deny it as he watched Teyla and Lorne lowering fingers also.

Rodney was grinning too, "_I_ have never been stunned by Ronon."

"Only because Sheppard wouldn't let me," came the responding growl.

Rodney's gaze flicked to Ronon and just as quickly to John, "Your two aren't serious?" he said with some confidence in his tone. When he didn't see either change their expression he nervously tried again. "Are you?" he smiled at the two worriedly.

Ronon continued to smile at him and Rodney had to look away because it was quite unsettling.

"Colonel," started Jennifer, "after hearing about all of the stunning, Wraith feeding and storage it comes to my attention that maybe we should schedule a physical. That has to take a toll on the body." She looked around the room, "Maybe all of your team should come by and have a full physical."

"I'm fine; there is no need to get all worried. We get routine checkups with each off world visit." Sheppard had used his most colonel-ish voice. "Now, I think that it is Ronon's turn. Isn't that right big guy?" Sheppard had a _please get us off this subject_ look in his gaze at Ronon.

Ronon quickly agreed, "Yes, um… I never… have been a Doctor."

"So, I was hoping that you would take her mind off of us, not antagonize her," Sheppard whined at Ronon.

"He was probably aiming at me," Rodney boasted. "He is not allowed to stun the genius, so this is the best way to get back at me."

Ronon gave Rodney an exasperated look, before glaring at Sheppard.

"No," Sheppard stated, "you are not allowed to stun him this time either."

"Next time," Ronon growled.

Lorne laughed, "When the time does come, just make sure I'm there. I don't want to miss his induction into the club."

Ronon grinned at Lorne and Sheppard decided that they had better move on before an impromptu initiation began. "So I believe that it has come around to my turn again." He looked around the room, smirking at them all with an evil glint in his eyeagain. "Who needs to be knocked down a little to even this playing field, hmmm…?"


	5. In the Nick of Time

In case you are keeping track of the fingers remaining in play:  
Sheppard 2  
Teyla 3  
Lorne 4  
Cadman 4  
Rodney 3  
Jennifer 4  
Ronon 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 4 - Quarantine.

**

* * *

**

5 – In the Nick of Time

Sheppard was taking his time looking around at the group gathered, trying to think of a good _I never_. "It's getting harder to think of a good one."

"Come on, Sheppard," Rodney complained. "It's not like this is a great game of strategy. You can't think two or three moves ahead or anything."

"That is where you're wrong, Rodney. I need to have an _I never_ that eliminates those people who have more fingers then me."

Teyla rolled her eyes, but Lorne was the one that spoke up. "That would be all of us, sir," he said in an exaggerated patience voice.

"Yes," Sheppard agreed, "hence the reason it's taking me so long."

"Well, hurry up, Colonel," Cadman whined, "I have a great one and I want to use it."

"Well, that can't be good for any of us," said a now worried Sheppard. "Ok," he began, "I'll lay down cover fire, but someone else is going to have to take her out."

"Very funny, sir," Cadman moaned rolling her eyes, "but no mater what, I will get another turn."

John let out a sigh. "So… I never… have worked for the SGC." He watched with anticipation and a smirk as Cadman had to lower a finger.

"Very original, sir," Lorne said sarcastically while lowering his seventh finger.

Sheppard laughed, "This coming from the man who has never been a Marine or a member of my team."

Lorne grinned back at Sheppard while shrugging his shoulders.

"That would make it my turn, I believe." Teyla looked around to be sure everyone was ready. "I never… have been a member of a military."

Jennifer and Rodney looked at each other and grinned. It looked like they were avoiding most of the attention of the game at the moment.

Annoyed, Ronon lowered his seventh finger.

Lorne grit his teeth and lowered his eighth finger. "So maybe the strategy should change to one of distraction, since this seems to be hurting us more then helping us."

Sheppard nodded his head, "I have noticed that the good doctor has 4 fingers left."

"Don't worry, sir," the firey redhead inserted, "She has not escaped my attention."

"What?" Jennifer looked at Cadman with her mouth open. "I thought we were friends," she said while trying to look hurt.

"It is my understanding," Laura said pointedly, "that friends confide in each other." She looked at Jennifer with raised eyebrows. "You all really should have agreed to play truth or dare," she teased looking around the room grinning evilly.

Jennifer opened her mouth in shock, but could not think of anything to say but _oh crap_, so she quickly shut it and smiled at Laura.

Sheppard held up his one remaining finger, "Well, at least I may not have to endure Cadman's _I never_ because I'll already be out of the game.

Lorne cleared his throat. If he was going to have to play Cadman's round of _I never_, so was his CO. "Ok, well, I never…have been held captive by the Bola Kai."

Jennifer lowered her seventh finger, but the smile did not leave her face. "Although, I would have to say that was one of the scariest moments of my life, I am proud of it." She began fidgeting with her uniform, "not only did I survive, but I learned some things about myself," she glanced up at Teyla, "with Teyla's help. It is probably the moment when I felt that I had earned my right to be here."

Jenn realized that not only had she dampened the mood, but she had kind of bared her soul. It showed how far she had come and how close she now felt to these people. "Although after all of the enlightenment of today, I realize I still need to be swooped into Wraith storage or stunned by Ronon's gun to really be part of the club."

She looked up at Ronon and stated in a stage whisper so that everyone could hear, "I don't want to be initiated today, but I think that everyone would agree that Cadman should be initiated before it's her turn."

"Very funny, _friend,_" Cadman rebuffed, "but I think my being in Wraith storage, and trapped in Rodney's body is more then enough for this lifetime."

Cadman continued, "And now I think that it is finally my turn."

A collective sigh was heard around the room.

"Let's get this over with," Sheppard moaned while looking at the only finger he had left.

Cadman started her statement in a very long drawn out voice, "I… never… have… been… romantically interested in anyone in this room."

You could have heard a pin drop. No one dared to breath, flinch or make eye contact with anyone else in the room. All eyes were trained on Cadman hoping that they did nothing that Cadman would jump at. It was a complete deer in the headlights moment for the entire team. Everyone waiting in anticipation of who would respond to this blatant dare first.

Suddenly their intercoms crackled to life.

Startled by the sudden noise in a tensely quiet room, Jennifer let out a small shriek and quickly covered her mouth. Nervous chuckles and eventual laughter erupted as everyone visibly relaxed.

"Colonel Sheppard… this is Lt. Jacobs," the voice repeated. "Can you hear me, sir?"

Sheppard's face split into a huge grin as he responded, "This is Colonel Sheppard."

"Sir, Woolsey sent me to check in on you and your team because you missed a check-in."

Sheppard looked over at Cadman and smiled while he responded, "Lt. Jacobs, we have found ourselves in a bit of a bind and could use your assistance in the building on the right."

"Sir, we are currently landing and I can be there within three minutes."

"Thank you Lt. for being so punctual, we are all very grateful for your assistance."

"Well that's just great," Ronon growled as he stood up.

"I know. We are going to have to be tougher with their training and sparring if we ever want to live this one down," Sheppard lamented as he stood and stretched with everyone else.

At the thought of the intense sparring in his future, Ronon just grinned.

Jennifer rolled her eyes at both of them, "I better not see more Marines in my infirmary than normal, you got that? Or am I going to have to insist on those physicals?"

"Wait one moment," Cadman called as she stood up. "We have not finished my round."

"And we are not going to," John answered. "As the CO and leader of this mission I'm commanding everyone to stop lolly-gagging and start collecting your gear."

"I have a very long memory, sir." Cadman complained.

"I'm sure you do," Sheppard responded with only a trace of worry in his voice.

"Well," Rodney stated while gathering his gear, "just be thankful we weren't all stuck in the interrogation room. It has built in lie detector technology.

Sheppard fumbled and dropped his gear, "What?" he said turning and looking at Rodney.

"Yeah," Rodney continued not really hearing the panic in Sheppard's voice. "The room's lighting remains blue if the truth is being told and turns red if there is lying. Actually it is genius idea and design." Rodney shuddered, "I don't even want to think how this entrapment would have played out if we had been stuck in there."

"No kidding," Sheppard agreed while picking his stuff back up. "Remind me not to bring Cadman with us when we return."

"I heard that, sir."

* * *

From the back of the Jumper, Jennifer tried to listen to Sheppard on the radio with Atlantis. Ronon had chosen to sit in the back with her, which put Cadman up in the front next to Teyla. Major Lorne was piloting the second Jumper with the rescue team. While she was glad to not have to talk with Laura all the way back, she didn't know if she could handle the brooding man beside her all the way back either.

"Yes, sir," Sheppard responded while sitting in the pilot's seat. "Thank you for sending Jacobs. We just had a little trouble getting back. We should be there shortly."

"Colonel, I would like to have the debrief in one hour," Woolsey said.

Sheppard lifted the Puddle Jumper off the ground and headed back toward the gate on the planet a few minutes away.

"Major, we'll see you at the gate," Sheppard radioed the other Jumper.

"So," came Ronon's low voice interrupting her eaves dropping, "you and Cadman close?"

"Yeah, I guess. We just kind of hit it off after Carson died, and I think we just both needed each other to get past that."

"She was kind of tough on you and… well… everyone," he chuckled, "while we were stuck in there.

Jennifer blushed a little thinking about Laura's line of questioning. "Yeah, I am going to have to find a way to get even with her for that."

She looked up to find Ronon smirking, but as she watched his demeanor changed to one that she could not read.

"Doc, can I ask you something?"

"Um… yeah."

"You and Sheppard…" he stopped for a second and looked at her like he didn't know exactly how to finish this last question.

Jennifer opened her mouth to speak, but found that they must have gone through the gate without her even noticing. Sheppard and the rest were up and gathering their gear.

"Ok kids, see you all in the debrief in under an hour," the Colonel said as he and the others shuffled past. Laura just lifted her eyebrows suggestively as she walked by Jenn, but thankfully she did not stop or speak.

Jennifer grabbed one of her bags and decided that she would send some of her staff back to grab the supplies. She headed out the back of the Jumper and found that Ronon was following. They walked in silence to the infirmary and she turned to him as they reached the doors.

"About what you started to ask earlier… um… Sheppard and I," she watched slight disappointment cross his features and then skitter away. That was interesting, and something she would consider later. "What I mean to say is that I had to lower my finger because I kissed Rodney's cheek after he saved me from the Genii mine, I don't know who John kissed."

"And Cadman's last question?" he prodded.

Jennifer's gaze quickly lowered and she knew she was blushing again. "I'm just glad that Lt. Jacobs showed up when he did." When she realized that sounded revealing she quickly amended. "I mean it was getting awkward in there… didn't you think?"

Ronon was just silently watching her and it was making her fidgety. "Well, I should probably get in there," she pointed into the infirmary, "I'll see you all at the debrief."

Ronon nodded, but instead of moving on he leaned in and kissed her cheek. In a low voice she heard him say, "It was only awkward because I would have had to lower a finger." He smirked at her before turning and walking away.

She watched him walk all the way to the end of the hall in stunned silence. When he was ready to turn the corner she called out, "Ronon."

He paused and looked up the hall to the infirmary door where she stood looking a little uncertain.

"I would have too," she grinned back at him before quickly stepping into the infirmary.


	6. The Winner is

_**A/N: **__This has been a really fun story to write. Thank you Renisanz for the beta, it is amazing what a new set of eyes can do for a story. It made this one more complete and fun to both read and write. Please review and let me know what you thought of my story. Any type of criticism is helpful for my next endevor. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 4 - Quarantine.

**

* * *

**

6 – The Winner Is…

Rodney gathered his dinner and headed for the table where his teammates were sitting. After the exhaustive debriefing on top of the nearly 6 hours they had spent offworld, he was beat. It had been a long day, and he was looking forward to just sitting and eating.

Woolsey had been quite interested in the prison and the safety protocols. By the end of the debriefing he was convinced that it would make a good Alpha site. Additional teams would head out in Jumpers at 08:00 the next morning to investigate it's worthiness as such. Rodney and Zelenka would be going along to check out the actual prison and the database there to see what else they could learn.

Rodney set his tray down across from John and Teyla. Ronon was at the end and Lorne next to him. He put his head down and dug right in, but quickly popped his head back up when he realized that they were discussing the _I Never_ game that they played in the cell.

Sheppard was talking in a whiney voice, "You know if you weren't so stun happy with that gun of yours the rest of us would have had a few more fingers left. You're almost as quick to stun us with that as the Wraith are."

Ronon laughed at them as he swallowed the bite he was chewing. "It never gets old."

Sheppard had a gleam in his eye, "Just like reminding you about your infatuation with Lucius never gets old."

"That's because it is about the only thing that you haven't done," Lorne complained while taking the last bite of his dinner.

By this time Rodney was just about finished eating too. "Boy, Cadman is vicious, though. It was down right scary knowing that she was still in the game."

Lorne nodded his head and pushed his tray back, "We'll have to remember not to play any games with her, ever."

"I tried to warn you guys," Rodney lamented. "My experience playing truth or dare was horrifying," he shuddered.

"At least now I know why some of the Marine's hum old Elvis songs," Lorne laughed. "I was starting to get worried about them, even threatened to send one to Heightmeyer if he didn't knock it off one day when we were sparring."

"Speaking of…," Lorne smirked and swiveled his head to look at the Colonel, "so… you and Keller huh?"

Sheppard looked up to find Lorne smirking at him and Ronon glaring at him. He looked at Ronon while answering Lorne's question. "I didn't kiss Keller," he said, holding the Satedan's gaze.

Ronon nodded his head, "I know."

Sheppard hadn't been expecting that answer after the glare he got, but _whatever_. He swung his gaze to Lorne, "We are not going to discuss that anymore."

Lorne just held his gaze and smirked. A moment later he felt Ronon become more alert and switched his gaze to Ronon, only to find a small smile playing at the corners of the big man's mouth. He followed Ronon's gaze to see why. Dr. Keller was making her way to their table with a muffin and water in hand.

Rodney watched Jennifer approach the table and smiled in greeting, while others waved or called a greeting. When she was about halfway to the table Rodney watched her do an about face and walk towards the exit.

"What is she doing?" he asked of no one in particular. He looked around the table to see if anyone had a clue. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of someone else walking toward their table from the other direction.

"Cadman!" Rodney jumped to his feet, "I left a test running in the lab, got to go."

"I have some mission reports that need to be turned in," Sheppard said while popping up quickly and taking note of the distance between Cadman and their table.

"Me too," Lorne stated and both men were gone in nothing flat.

Teyla looked around the table and found that she was alone at the table. She didn't remember Ronon leaving, but… that was Ronon. She watched Laura approach the table with a look of exasperation on her face.

"They can't avoid me forever," the redhead said as she sat down across from Teyla. "Sheppard's team has so many issues." Laura looked up at Teyla and caught what she had just said, "present company excluded."

Teyla laughed at her, "I am not offended. We all have our quirks."

Cadman laughed, "Boy howdy."

Teyla stared at her in confusion for a moment, but Laura didn't notice.

* * *

Ronon caught up with Jennifer walking away from the mess hall. "Are you done working?"

She was a little disconcerted to have Ronon catch up, but was also glad he had. "Yes, done for the day."

"We should talk. Do you wanna walk?" came the quiet voice of the man next to her.

"Sure," She hoped her voice didn't give a way how nervous she felt. She had felt brave earlier when she told Ronon that she would have to lower a finger too, but now she was starting to regret that. This could be a very embarrassing talk for her.

"So…," she heard Ronon start, he sounded a bit nervous too, and somehow that made it all ok.

"You figure a way to get back at Cadman yet?" he growled after clearing his throat.

Jennifer grinned and relaxed as they began to walk away from the hustle of the city. "Not yet, but I will, won't rest until I do."

They walked in silence until Jennifer couldn't stand it. "We could always finish that game of _I Never_," she teased.

Ronon's head whipped up, "Start were we left off?"

"Sure, why not," she was beginning to feel brave again. "So… the last question was Cadman's _never been romantically involved with anyone in the room._" Jennifer held out one hand with three fingers up and slowly lowered one so that only two remained.

Ronon mimicked her and was left with only two fingers.

Jennifer pulled her gaze from the floor, knowing that she was blushing. "Do you want to go first?"

Ronon loved it when she blushed, which seemed to happen more lately. "No, you can go."

Jennifer wasn't sure what to say. She needed something that would help give her a clue how he felt or saw her. As she thought of all the possibilities, she thought of one _I Never_ that would help her put to rest a sneaking suspicion that she had developed lately.

She looked at the man walking beside her before looking away embarrassed. She would not be able to do this if he was watching her. She cleared her throat to buy one more moment and then plunged ahead.

"I never… have allowed myself to be injured so that I would have an excuse to visit the infirmary." She looked up and found him looking straight ahead, his expression not giving anything away. His hand caught her eye though and she watched as he slowly lowered a finger 'til only one remained.

"Really?" she asked a little shocked.

He looked at her and she saw a smile begin to form at the edges of his mouth. "Yeah," came the soft reply.

Ronon watched her grin and found that he was glad that information pleased her. He knew that it was now his turn and he struggled to think of a good question. He wanted an _I Never_ that revealed something about Keller that he wanted to know. He hated this game, but he would play it if it bought him more time with her. He was also very interested in what she would say when it was her turn again.

So he went with one that he hoped he already knew the answer to. "I never… wanted anyone other then Dr. Keller to treat my injuries."

Jennifer looked up at him and held his gaze while she slowly lowered one of her fingers.

He slowed his pace and her heart stopped beating for a moment. She quickly tried to explain, "When I first met you, Dr. Carson had me do your sutures because he was busy with another patient when you came in," she hoped he would remember. "You made me so nervous. You were this big, burly, warrior-type who wanted no pain killers and had me do the stitching without numbing the area." She studied her feet, "I have to confess that I wished the floor would swallow me up. I didn't want you to see how nervous you made me or that I kept checking you out when I thought you weren't looking."

He grinned, "You were checking me out, huh?"

"Don't let it go to your head," she laughed as they continued out onto one of the piers. They had walked a lot further than she thought, but it was a beautiful night and the surroundings seemed right.

"So, my turn again," she sighed. What was she going to use as her last _I Never_?

Because of the time that they had spent together during the city lock-down, she actually knew a lot about Ronon. She thought of one _I Never_ that would lower his last finger and hopefully give him an idea or two while they stood out on this secluded pier, with stars shining overhead and the waves whispering in the background.

"I never… have been kissed by a Satedan."

He looked at her confused for a split second before she saw the twinkle in his eye. He smiled at her as he slowly lowered his last finger in front of her. Ronon's heart was beating as if it would burst from his chest. This beautiful woman, standing in front of him wanted to be kissed…_by him_.

"Never huh?" He asked.

"Nope," she couldn't keep the grin off her face as he took a step towards her. "Came really close once, but no cigar," she teased. He was still closing the distance between them and she couldn't help but giggle, which caused her to blush furiously.

"I can fix that for you," he said as he reached for her.

"Really?" she whispered as she felt his arms slip around her waist and pull her close.

"Really," came the low rumble back, just before his lips caught hers. Finally, he had her in his arms and his lips on hers. It seemed like such a simple thing, just a kiss, and yet he knew that his world had just changed irrevocably.

After a moment he pulled away and looked down at her, "I guess that means you won."

"In more ways than one," she laughed before going up on tiptoe to kiss him back. He pulled her closer still and she felt the smile on his lips just before he deepened the kiss.


End file.
